The Boy Next Door
by The Fourth Alice
Summary: Jeanette Miller had her eyes on that frail boy since she was a young girl. She was going to tell him how she felt, no matter what. But the real question is: Will she be able to confess what she truly feels before tragedy occurs?
1. Chapter 1

_**January 28**_

This is my first attempt in writing in a diary. Okay, so let's start with me first. My name is Jeanette Miller. I am 15 years old. I have green eyes and dark brown hair. I love purple and I wear glasses. I'm clumsy, soft-spoken, and I don't have the courage to stand up for myself.

I have two brothers, one is the eldest and one is the youngest. My older brother is Alvin. He's 18 years old, but he's an inch shorter than me. He loves the color red, and he is really reckless and arrogant. But deep inside, he can have a big heart.

Theodore is our younger brother. He's shorter than Alvin, and he likes the color green. He's good at cooking, and he is very friendly. Both of them have their eyes on the girls next door: Brittany and Eleanor. Brittany is the eldest among her siblings. Like Alvin, she is arrogant. She's selfish, rude, and a total insult. But still, Brittany is nicer than my big brother than anyone thinks. She is my best friend. Eleanor is the youngest. She's stubborn, brave, sporty, and not afraid to speak her mind.

and then there's their middle brother.

Simon. He's my favorite out of our three neighbors. He's cute, smart, sweet, funny, caring, understanding... I've been in love with him since third grade. He's great at singing, like his big sister can. He is sarcastic and blunt when it comes to annoying stuff, which makes him funny. I just don't think he'd fall for a dork like me. He's very nice, and he always pulls me back up when I fall. He can be really stoic and cynical when it comes to dealing with my brother or his sister, probably because they act like children more often than they should. But deep down, his heart is golder than anything in the world.

There's one thing about Simon that I'm worried about. His health. He hasn't gone to school for a full week now. I'm really wishing he's okay.

When he was a baby, he was diagnosed with this sickness. It wasn't any commonly known illness that caught him. According to Brittany, their mother got really depressed around the time when Simon was still in their mother's womb. Brittany was around four years old the time her auntie died. Apparently, her aunt and mother were very close. Brittany said their mom started drinking heavily, taking cigarettes and all. It was a miracle her baby brother was born alive. Sadly, their mother died right after Eleanor took her first living breath in the world.

Since then, Brittany has been working as a model for a living. Eleanor was working at a restaurant part-time. Simon was working as a librarian. All together, they get enough money for their living expenses.

It's a good thing Brittany's at a legal age now. She's eighteen, just like Alvin. That way, the three of them won't be forced to stay at a foster home and be separated forever.

It's nearing Simon's birthday. I wonder what I should get him? 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, this is just the prologue! Ooh, I can't wait.<br>I have major writer_**'_**s block with 'Mistakes'.**_  
><strong>Feed on this first. XD<br>****  
>By the way, here's a few facts so you don't ask.<strong>

**Alvin and Brittany are 18. **

**Jeanette is 15. Simon is 14-turning-15. He is 3 days younger than Jeanette.**

**Eleanor and Theodore are 13-turning-14.**

**Jeanette is the sister of Alvin and Theodore. Screw romantic Alvinette/Theonette. I did this so I can mock mixed pairings in the face! HA HA HA!**

**Simon is the brother of Brittany and Eleanor. **


	2. Chapter 2

As Jeanette finished writing the last part in her diary, a sudden bang on the door made her jump from her seat. Jeanette yelped, and accidentally threw her diary to the door. Alvin, unfortunately, got hit in the head with the diary. He shouted in shock and pain, wobbling back and forth. Jeanette looked at her older brother with total concern and guilt, but she did not dare to move from her seat.

"What is wrong with you?!" Jeanette demanded, still in shock. Alvin mocked her words and snickered. "You can throw a book so hard,sis." He said, bending down the ground to get the diary. To Jeanette's horror, her older, immature brother started reading the contents of her diary. Alvin held a confused look on his face as he stared at it up and down. "What do you write in this, anyway? About that Seville guy next door?" He asked, but he sounded uninterested. Jeanette grabbed at the diary in his hands and brought it closely to her chest. "It's none of your business! S-Stealing the property of another person is a shame and is frowned upon!" She stated, pushing him out of her room. Alvin was surprised to be completely out of the room in three seconds.

"O...kay. Just wanted to tell you your future sister-in-law is here." Alvin said in a smitten voice. Jeanette scoffed. "She'd be my sister-in-law if you two would stop fighting for three minutes." Alvin faked a hurt look at his sister, and then pretended to be depressed as he walked back to his room. "Alright, then. I'll tell Brittany that you don't care about how her little brother is doing." Jeanette immediately snapped up and stared. "Where's Brittany?"

"Over here, dear!" A familiar female voice called behind Alvin. Brittany smiled a very seductive smile at Alvin and proceeded making out with him. Jeanette stared at them in disgust. "Eww. Okay, uh, if you're going to make out, I'd suggest you go to Alvin's room and not do it right in front of me. Seeing my brother practically sucking your face off makes me want to vomit." She stated in a polite manner. Brittany gave her a weird look and Alvin looked annoyed.

"Fine. I'll leave the two of you alone. Girls." Alvin grumbled, walking back to his room.

Brittany smirked. "Geez. Your brother is a loser." She said, lying down on Jeanette's bed. Jeanette gave her a dead look. "He's your loser." Brittany laughed. "Damn right he is! Ain't no bitch gonna steal my man from me."

Jeanette smiled at her best friend-slash-almost older sister. "So, how is Simon doing?" Jeanette asked in a concerned town. "I haven't seen him for five days."

Brittany lost her smile and gave Jeanette a sorry look. "Oh, Simon. He's... Not doing too well." Brittany winced when Jeanette gave her a very worried look, and a frantic body language. "What do you mean he's not doing well? He's not sick again, is he? Why are you here when you could be taking care of him right now? That's it. I'm going to see him right now and-"

"Jeanette. Shut up!" Brittany cut her off. "Calm down. It's not as bad as last time." Jeanette narrowed her eyes to the side. "The last time you said that, Simon was hospitalized for four months. FOUR MONTHS." She spat back. Brittany glared at her. "I am just trying to be positive for my baby brother! Why can't you understand that?!" Brittany yelled.

Jeanette glared back. "Being positive is Eleanor's job! Yours is to be there for him when he needs you! You're the older sister." She cried. Brittany groaned. "Yeah! But being the older sister is hard work and I need to look fashionably fresh and sexy!"

Jeanette face palmed. Okay, enough arguing. "Can I go visit him...?" Jeanette asked, blushing. Brittany smirked again. "Why? Are you going to confess your undying love?" Brittany asked rhetorically. Jeanette blushed harder and started to walk out. "I-I just want to see for myself how he's doing! That's all." She defended. Brittany hummed. "Yeah, sure." She said, not believing. Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Whatever... I'm going to... See if he's as worse as you're telling me. You and Alvin can go love-making in _his_ room." Jeanette said plainly, and started sprinting to Brittany's house.

Brittany blinked. Then, she smiled.

Love making wasn't too bad for an idea.


End file.
